


Наблюдение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Comfort, Cuddles, Death, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон обычно чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, следят. И обычно так оно и было.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Наблюдение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132369) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



Джон обычно чувствовал, когда за ним наблюдают, следят.

И обычно так оно и было.

В самом начале Майкрофт − или его люди − делали это с помощью камер видео-наблюдения. Порой люди Майкрофта действительно следовали за ним, иногда на машине, а иногда даже в нескольких метрах позади него, когда Майкрофт чего-то от него хотел.

Потом, правда не сразу это заметив, он понял, что за ним наблюдают и люди Шерлока, из его сети бездомных, обычно присматривающих за ним самим. А в некоторых случаях Шерлок следовал за ним сам, по причинам, про которые, как он знал, лучше не спрашивать.

Всякий раз, когда он прогуливался в каком-нибудь из небезопасных районов Лондона, он обычно замечал, как несколько камер видеонаблюдения в этом районе поворачиваются, чтобы следить за ним. Иногда кто-нибудь из людей Майкрофта внезапно появлялся рядом с ним, и обычно несколько бездомных прохаживались по противоположной стороне улицы, просто наблюдая за ним.

В конце концов он к этому привык. Он привык к ощущению, что за ним наблюдают, следят.

Иногда он чувствовал себя по-другому. Джон не мог точно объяснить, как и почему, но иногда он чувствовал, что... ему грозит опасность. И тогда он понимал, что попал в беду. Он старался держаться в поле зрения как можно большего количества камер, но понимал, что неприятности неизбежны. Три раза его похищали, дважды он чуть не погиб, и было много попыток ограбления.

Так что сегодня он знал, что за ним следят. Он не был точно уверен, кто именно, но ему было всё равно. Наверное, люди Майкрофта.

Он рано ушёл с работы, с ужасом ожидая конца рабочего дня, и шёл домой пешком, несмотря на то, что день был не самым лучшим для прогулки, а плечо уже болело.

Добравшись до 221Б, он быстро сменил рабочую одежду на красивую тёмно-синюю рубашку с бледно-серой отделкой и свои самые лучшие ботинки (Шерлок называл их ботинками для свиданий) и быстро ушёл, оставив свой телефон дома. Он не будет нуждаться в нём некоторое время и не хотел, чтобы Шерлок беспокоил его прямо сейчас.

Он доехал на метро до последней станции, а оттуда взял кэб. Он вышел, не доезжая до нужного места, и прошёлся по маленькому городку, остановившись только у того же самого цветочного магазина, в который заходил много лет назад. Он купил красивый букет жасмина и продолжил свою короткую прогулку.

Оказавшись на улице, он заметил, что за ним снова следят. Ему было всё равно, но позже он напишет Майкрофту, чтобы тот отвалил.

Он прошёл через большие ворота, дрожа всем телом, и направился вниз по хорошо знакомой тропинке. Он глубоко вздохнул, когда прошёл последние несколько метров и остановился как вкопанный.

− Привет, мама, − тихо произнёс он перед надгробием и сел на траву. − С Днём рождения, − сказал он и положил цветы на землю.

Некоторое время он сидел молча, обдумывая то, что хотел сказать.

− Давненько не виделись, − начал он. − Мне жаль, что я пропустил два твоих последних дня рождения. − Он вздохнул. − Многое произошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз разговаривал с тобой, мама. Помнишь Шерлока? Что я рассказывал тебе о нём и... и о том, как он умер? Ну, оказалось, что он не... мёртвый. Очень даже не мёртвый на самом деле. − Он замолчал на несколько минут. − А помнишь ту девушку, Мэри, о которой я тебе рассказывал? Что я подумываю сделать ей предложение? Ну, что же... Я сделал ей предложение, но... ну, с тех пор произошло многое. Она... мы поженились, но она оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала, затем она забеременела, а потом умерла. − Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. − С ребёнком всё в порядке, мама, не волнуйся.

− Но да, я... я теперь отец, мама, у меня есть ребёнок, и она красивая. Тебе бы она понравилась, Рози, она потрясающая. Я хотел назвать её в твою честь, но у неё уже есть твоя фамилия. Да, у меня всё ещё фамилия Ватсон, я же сказал тебе, что никогда не жалел и не пожалею о том, что поменял прежнюю. Я твой сын, мне нужна твоя фамилия, а не его. Мы больше не будем это обсуждать, мама.

− Я... Я скучаю по тебе, мама. Я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, чтобы ты могла встретиться с Рози и Шерлоком. Она красивая, а он... он так много делает для меня, мама. Он так много сделал для меня. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы не он, мама, он потрясающий, он − всё для меня. Я... Тебе он понравился бы, ты бы нашла его таким забавным. Он ничего не знает о стольких вещах, мама, ты бы так смеялась. И да, он ужасно невежествен во многих вещах и чертовски гениален в других, но он... но так много делает ради меня, мама. Ради Рози, ради людей, которые ему небезразличны. У него одно из самых больших сердец, которые я когда-либо встречал, мама, оно почти такое же, как у тебя! Но он такой невежественный, мама. Он идиот. Я думаю, что люблю его, мама. Ну, нет, я правда его люблю. Но это не совсем то, мама, о чём ты подумала. Но он самый важный человек в моей жизни, вместе с Рози, и это ужасно, мама, так сильно заботиться о ком-то.

− Но дела у нас идут хорошо. Я вернулся в 221Б, мы снова живём вместе, на этот раз с Рози. Она растёт так быстро, мама, это шокирует. Он святой с ней, они любят друг друга, они оба очарованы друг другом, на это удивительно смотреть. Теперь всё хорошо, мама.

− Я разговаривал с Гарри на этой неделе, она сказала, что не сможет приехать к тебе сегодня, но постарается приехать, может быть, в эти выходные... Сейчас ей лучше, мама. Я знаю, что ты за неё волнуешься, и я тоже. Но сейчас ей лучше, она уже почти одиннадцать месяцев не пила ни капли алкоголя, мама, это самый долгий срок за последние десять лет, по крайней мере. Мы сейчас больше разговариваем, общаемся, как ты всегда просила. Она подарила Рози на её первый день рождения ужасный свитер, который, по её словам, напомнил ей о том времени, когда я был ребёнком, − он еле заметно усмехнулся. − Я думаю, она имеет в виду тот, который она связала первым, и про который ты всегда говорила, что я так сильно его люблю, что никогда не сниму. Я думаю, что с возрастом мы становимся более сентиментальными. Ей скоро будет пятьдесят, мама! А потом и мне! Боже, не могу поверить.

Он провёл почти два часа, сидя на земле, пока половина его костей не начали ныть, и разговаривая обо всех и обо всём, о чём мог думать. К тому времени, когда уже начало темнеть, он был немного не в себе, весь в слезах и всё такое. Он встал, попрощался и пошёл обратно к выходу.

Оказавшись всего в нескольких метрах от ворот, он увидел высокую и долговязую фигуру, прислонившуюся к стене и смотрящую на него.

− Ах, − сказал Джон, − так это был ты. Я подумал, что это один из приспешников Майкрофта. − Он провёл ладонями по лицу, представляя, как, должно быть, ужасно выглядит.

− Добрый вечер, Джон, − поздоровался Шерлок. − Я... Э-э-э... Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, я не хотел тебе мешать, но я догадался, что сейчас ты не захочешь брать кэб, так что нас ждёт одна из машин Майкрофта.

− Да, хорошо, пойдём. − И они пошли к машине. Некоторое время они ехали молча, а потом Джон снова заговорил: − Ты ей понравился бы. Она бы нашла тебя весёлым. − Шерлок выглядел удивлённым.

− Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы познакомились, − мрачно добавил он.

− Ах... Э-э-э... Не хочешь меня обнять, Джон? − неловко спросил Шерлок через несколько мгновений.

Джон еле заметно усмехнулся. 

− Да, пожалуйста, − сказал он.

Шерлок повернулся лицом к Джону и обнял его за плечи своими худыми руками, а Джон обнял Шерлока за талию. Джон уткнулся лицом Шерлоку в грудь, а тот положил голову ему на макушку. Было немного неудобно, особенно из-за положения на сиденьях автомобиля, но это было нормально, это было именно тем, что требовалось Джону. Шерлок, зная это, рисовал круги на спине Джона и бормотал химические формулы, зная, что его голос успокаивает того.

Они оставались в таком положении, пока у Джона не заныла спина, так что он снова сел прямо и прижался к Шерлоку − так как не дотягивался до его плеча. Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи, крепко прижал к себе, и они не проронили больше ни слова до конца поездки. Джон почти задремал.

Когда они добрались до дома − а это был 221Б, сомнений быть не могло − Шерлок велел Джону немного посидеть в кресле, пока он будет набирать воду в ванну. Ожидая, пока ванна будет готова, Шерлок включил чайник, чтобы заварить чай.

Через несколько минут он помог Джону раздеться и залезть в ванну, а через минуту вернулся с кружкой чая, идеально сделанного на вкус Джона. Тот был совершенно опустошён и ни на что не жаловался.

Пока Джон принимал ванну, Шерлок спустился вниз, чтобы забрать Рози у миссис Хадсон. К счастью, та уже спала, так что Шерлок положил её в кроватку и вернулся, чтобы проверить, как там Джон, с радионяней в руке.

Джон позволил себя вымыть, почти не обращая на него внимания и бормоча что-то невнятное.

Как только они закончили, Шерлок помог ему подняться на ноги и надеть пижаму, а потом отвёл в постель − в свою постель. Шерлок поставил радионяню на тумбочку, тоже переоделся в пижаму и лёг на бок, лицом к спине Джона. Он обнял Джона сзади, положив руки ему на грудь и живот, а руки Джона − на свои собственные, и что-то говорил немного приглушённым голосом, пока не почувствовал, что тот заснул.

Да, у Джона случалось несколько таких дней, совершенно опустошающих, настолько эмоциональных, что он был измотан до неузнаваемости. У него и раньше бывали такие дни, но теперь за ним присматривали.

Теперь за ним присматривал Шерлок. Джон знал, что кто-то всегда прикрывает его спину, кто-то всегда приглядывает за ним − как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.


End file.
